April Fool's Day
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Wally and Robin team up to celebrate April Fool's Day. Needles to say, the team isn't pleased, so Wally decides to blame it all on Robin.


**A/N** Random idea I came up with on (suprise, suprise) April Fool's Day. I was slightly sugar-high while writing this, so...yeah. Hopefully, it'll still be decent. ;)

**Disclaimer **Unfortunately, I still don't own Young Justice...I'm sure its only a matter of time though, right? *sigh* I can always hope.

~Aiva

* * *

"Dude, are we seriously gonna do this?" Wally asked quietly, struggling to stifle his laughter. Robin gave a mischievous grin in response, holding up the "weapon". He placed it firmly on Roy's head, the older teen sleeping through it all. Wally slapped Robin a quick high five, green eyes dancing with laughter. Roy stirred, and the two froze. "Let's go before he wakes up," Wally muttered. He turned to his friend, only to see empty air. "Rob?" he called out softly. The question was met only by the fading sound of a little bird's laughter. _Man, I hate it when he does that, _Wally thought as he used his super speed to dash out of the room.

Roy woke up to see a brief flash of red hair as someone ran out of the room. Still a bit too groggy from the long mission he had just returned from, Roy let out a yawn, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair in an attempt to wake up further. His fingers felt cloth, and he immediately stood, hunting for a mirror. _I swear, if this is what I think it is…_ he left the threat hanging, muttering angrily under his breath as he walked.

He froze as he saw his reflection. _I'm going to kill him, _he thought decisively as he saw what was on his head. Somehow, that redheaded little speedster had gotten his hands on Roy's old Speedy hat. And had glued it on to the archer's head. He burst from the room, stomping through the cave, a scowl on his face and an angry glint in his eyes as he hunted for Wally. He found the speedster munching popcorn as he absently flipped through TV channels. He jumped up as Roy walked into the room, looking a bit scared, but also struggling to hide giggles. "Hey, Speedy," Wally managed to get out before he burst out laughing. Roy's death glare soon shut him up, and Wally took a step back nervously.

"Happy April Fools?" he tried. Roy's glare, and quiver full of arrows, made Wally back up further, then race out of the room. _I'm dead, _the speedster moaned silently. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._ Roy wasted no time before stringing his boy and shooting an arrow at Wally. Wally felt himself trip and fall as something tangled around his ankles, shot out of the arrow. He glanced back to see Roy holding his bow, and immediately scrambled away, even though he was still on the ground. "Okay, I know you're mad, but there's no reason to shoot," Wally said nervously. Roy merely pulled out another arrow, hopefully non-lethal.

"It was Robin's idea!" Wally shouted, face beginning to pale as he faced the angry Roy with a Speedy hat glued onto his head. "Shoot him, not me!"

Up on the rafters, hidden from view, Robin laughed silently as Roy took his revenge on Wally.

* * *

Connor was frustrated. Why, nobody was sure. But they were all smart enough to stay out of his way as the clone stormed off to his room. Rather than being allowed to cool off in the supposed solitude of his room, he stood, dumbstruck, in the doorway. His blue eyes narrowed as he stared at his room.

Every inch of his wall was covered by monkeys. Pictures had been hastily cut out and taped to the walls. Their beady eyes and toothy smiled mocked him as Connor stalked further into his room. Anger began to overwhelm him, and he let out a roar, grabbing a fistful of the pictures and ripping them off the wall. As an added insult, a stuffed monkey had been placed on his bed. Impulsively, he ripped its head off. _"I HATE MONKEYS!"_ he bellowed.

The clone stormed out of his room, anger clear in his glaring blue eyes. Judging by the muffled laughter coming from down the hall, he was pretty sure he knew who did this.

* * *

Artemis sat down on the couch, grey eyes moody, face etched into a scowl. Clearly not in the best mood, she slipped her quiver off, planning to lose herself amidst the activity of repairing her arrows. She pulled on out, noticing a flaw in the feathers glued to the shaft. A small but painful shock shot through the archer's hand as she grasped the arrow. Confused, fingers tingling, and now incredibly irritated, Artemis carefully examined the arrow. What the-? A tiny, joy buzzer type object was attached to the shaft, blending in somewhat. Glowering, she pulled it off, managing to get shocked again as she dropped it to the ground. She crushed it beneath her sturdy boot, rubbing her hand. Carefully, she began to inspect the rest of her arrows, finding small shocking devices on every single arrow.

Artemis began the tedious process of removing the devices. Finally, an hour later, Artemis dropped the fixed arrows back into her quiver, which was now slung over her shoulder again. Hands tingling painfully, the blonde archer stormed from the room, scowling furiously. She had the feeling she knew who had done this. "Wally!" she shouted as she stomped angrily through the Cave.

* * *

Wally was backed up against a counter in the kitchen, angry teammates surrounding him. He gave a nervous laugh. "Hey, c'mon guys, its April Fool's Day. No big deal, right?" he asked, green eyes widening slightly as the team advanced.

"You put dye in the pool," Aqualad commented, a dangerously calm note in his voice as he gestured to his skin, which was now a light purple color. "It washes out!" Wally protested.

"You stuck _these_ all over my arrows!" Artemis scowled as she shoved a joy buzzer against Wally's skin. The redhead let out a yelp, rubbing the spot. "Hey!" he cried.

"I hate monkeys," Connor scowled, holding dismembered stuffed monkey limbs in his hands. No one bothered to ask what happened. M'gann laid a soothing hand on the clone's shoulder.

Roy didn't bother to comment, and with the Speedy hat still glued on his head, no one dared to ask him to speak. "It was all just in fun!" Wally insisted, beginning to pale behind his orange freckles. Everyone glared at him, and the speedster shrunk back. "Rob did it too! It was all his idea!" Wally shouted, deciding to throw his friend under the bus as he saw the oncoming danger. "Go after him, not me!"

Robin chose that moment to walk in. Noticing the panicked expression on Wally's face and the angry glares of the team, the youngest member had to stifle his laughter. Artemis and Roy then pointed arrows at Robin (the not deadly kind), and Connor held up the beheaded monkey as he scowled. "Hey, guys," the Boy Wonder greeted, even as he began to walk backwards out of the room.

Wally quickly blocked the exit. "Not so fast, _Rob,_" Wally said with an almost sinister grin. Robin soon found himself locked in a broom closet nearby. "C'mon guys!" he protested, banging on the door. "Let me out!"

In response, the team stepped forward; Aqualad, skin purple; M'gann, just angry for the others' sakes; Artemis, hands still tingling and sore; Roy, a dangerous glint in his eyes as the Speedy hat remained firmly lodged on his head; and Connor, the dismembered monkey clutched in his hands, stuffing on the floor around him. Wally stood back some, a smirk of satisfaction on the redhead's freckled face and a glint of amusement in his green eyes at Robin's situation.

Together, the team simply responded, "Happy April Fool's Day." Then, varying levels of satisfaction and annoyance on their faces, they walked out of the room, leaving the Boy Wonder still locked inside the broom closet.

* * *

**A/N ***cough* No, I wasn't on sugar while writing this. What makes you say that? Anywho, please review. (hey, that rhymed!) :)

And yeah, I do know Robin's parents died on April Fool's Day, but I still thought it would it would be fun to write, so...yeah. Just kinda ignore that. XD


End file.
